The popularity of the game of golf is at an all-time high today. Golf is one of the most popular, if not the most popular sport in the United States and is enjoyed worldwide.
It becomes more apparent everyday that golfers take their game very seriously. As a part of that seriousness they practice and work very diligently on various parts of the game that will in the end improve their score and make them a better golfer. Golf is the type of game where even the best players strive for improvement and continue to practice and work on their game. Because of this, the golf industry has seen an explosion of golf practice aids over the last decade. There are many new practice aids introduced into the marketplace each year that are aimed at assisting a golfer in improving his or her game.
One particular area that receives a great deal of attention from the golfer is in the areas of improving the golfer's stance and swing. It is well-appreciated by golf teaching pros and golf experts alike that it is most important to be able to maintain a proper swing and stance if the ball is to maintain an accurate flight to the hole or target.
First, with respect to stance, it is a common mistake or habit of golfers to move their head back during the course of the backswing or forward swing. This results in the golfer's body being out of position and the result is that the golf ball is not impacted solidly. There has been and continues to be a need for a golf practicing aid that teaches and encourages the golfer to maintain his head in a proper position with respect to the ball during both the backswing and the forward swing.
Next, it is quite common for golfers to execute an improper swing and to accordingly strike the golf ball in such a fashion that the ball is sliced or hit inaccurately with respect to the hole or target. One common problem is that of "coming over the ball". Essentially here the golf club head is swung outwardly past the ball and back in towards the ball such that when impact occurs the golf club head is not moving in the direction of the projected flight of the ball. This often results in "slice".
Therefore, there is and continues to be a need for a golf practicing aid that assists the golfer in helping develop a stance where the golfer maintains eye contact with the ball throughout his or her swing. There also is a need for a golf practicing aid that helps a golfer develop a proper swing such that the golf club head does not swing out and back over the ball but that the club is maintained in an "inside" swing pattern such that the golf club head upon impact is moving in the direction of the target or the hole.